infinifandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France and a budding fashion designer. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superheroine Ladybug, gaining the power of creation to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. Appearance Physical appearance Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) teenage girl with medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that are always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes.4849 She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height. Civilian attire Marinette wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and sports black earrings that also serve as her Miraculous when Tikki inhabits them. She often wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. As Ladybug As Ladybug, her hair becomes a slightly darker shade of blue. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying. : For more of Marinette's outfits and designs, see Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Designs. Personality Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. She's very helpful and is willing to help those who have insecurities, such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. However, opposed to that strength, Marinette herself losses confidence just by approaching her crush, Adrien, when in contact with a really big celebrity, or if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself. Marinette cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator" when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her from the Evillustrator as Ladybug. Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tried to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. She also expresses jealousy whenever other girls such as Chloé or Lila Rossi flirt with Adrien, sometimes causing her to act irrationally, even abusing her powers as Ladybug to keep them away. However, she tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, Marinette is clever, showing when she hid her signature in her hat when Chloé stole her design, thus exposing her. Furthermore, she is willing to do several risky tasks in order to protect her identity and image, like stealing Adrien's phone in "Copycat" to erase an embarrassing message she accidentally left on it. Thanks to her confidence as Ladybug, she's gotten more calm and comfortable around Adrien as herself, like as seen in "Gorizilla" when she helps him get away from a swarm of fans and talks to him more fluently. In "Frightningale", according to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. Adrien also claims that she is funnier than Ladybug. She also takes her image and Miraculous powers as Ladybug very seriously, getting annoyed at Chloé playing her alter ego in Clara Nightingale’s music video and becoming a little angered in "Anansi" when Nora doubted her abilities. Also in "Queen Wasp", when she got angry at Chloé as Ladybug for using her powers to create a fake accident which could have led to a serious one. She also takes advice from others very well whether it's family or friends seen in "Malediktator", "Heroes' Day" and other episodes. In "Oblivio", despite Marinette being amnesiac from effects of Oblivio's powers, she is still quick-witted or as Adrien describes "she is always able to come up with the right plan at the right time", outsmarting Oblivio while the villain was looking for her and Adrien. As Ladybug, Marinette retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger. Her confidence and bravery come out more prominently. Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wits are more obvious, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. Marinette strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, she does everything in her power to set things right while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like designing something or working in the bakery. Like Cat Noir, Ladybug is clever with her words and occasionally enjoys making puns. She has a more serious side when fighting against Hawk Moth's villains, as opposed to Cat Noir's laid back and goofy personality. At times, she enjoys teasing him and others, while she can get exasperated, she handles joking calmly. Marinette as Ladybug, is more cautious and careful than Cat Noir sometimes needing to restrain or stop him from doing hasty acts seen in several episodes. According to Cat Noir, in "Volpina", Ladybug can be stubborn at times when she wasn't easily convinced that Adrien was safe even finding it irresistible. As her alter ego, Marinette strives to keep her personal and superhero lives separate to protect herself, the people she knows, or is close to. She is also great at giving advice to others when they need it. With her greater confidence, she aims to be honest with others in other ways, like her honesty with Cat Noir about not having romantic feelings for him. In "Mayura", she also acknowledges that good things come by doing good actions and that not all problems can be solved by wishing them away, especially at the expense of hurting the innocent. She is aware that there is a line between justice and revenge seen in "Silencer". And that honesty and justice don't mean anything if you're pressured into doing it like as Ladybug she didn't pressure Bob to tell the truth about him stealing everything from Kitty Section but waited until he admitted everything himself across TV also showing she is very patient. As time went on during rare occassions as Ladybug, she can act hasty at times when she's in a rush to do something or multiple things at one time seen in "Gamer 2.0". And yet, at the same time she is more open about personal problems and seeking advice from others like Cat Noir in "The Puppeteer 2". While working with other Miraculous holders as team leader, she doesn't see them as sidekicks but as friends. Extremely valuing their support and help, however Ladybug is saddened that she has to suspend those who do a great job but at the cost of having their identities revealed to Hawk Moth like Chloe and Kagami. But she does it in a caring and considerate way letting them know she does it to protect them and their loved ones. Abilities As a civilian For a list of things made by Marinette, see the List of Marinette's creations. Marinette has talent in fashion design as she is able to sketch ideas in a notebook after getting inspired by certain surroundings or topics,51 and sewing by hand or with a machine. Using computer software to create graphic designs is also an ability she possesses for creating things, such as albums covers. She wears her own creations like her little purse and also makes things for others, such as the bakery's logo, Adrien's scarf and Jagged Stone's glasses. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when her pigeon-styled derby hat that she made was good enough to be recognized by the famous professional designer, Gabriel Agreste, despite the fact that she had never made one before. As mentioned in the webisode "Marinette and Fashion", she wants to be a fashion designer and have her own brand one day. Marinette is also very skilled at video games, easily beating Max Kanté at Ultimate Mecha Strike III and getting the highest score in the entire school. Marinette has high stamina, endurance, and agility, even in her civilian form, as displayed in "Timebreaker". Marinette can also run long distances without stopping, as seen in several episodes. Marinette is naturally flexible, being even more flexible as Ladybug because of her enhanced physical abilities.[[]] She is also quite good at ice-skating. She is also quite stealthy, as she frequently sneaks up on Adrien and other people without being noticed. Marinette is also very clever and uses her wit and resourcefulness to solve problems in many difficult situations shown in several episodes. As complemented by Adrien in "Despair Bear ", Marinette is an excellent dancer and baker. In "Riposte ", Marinette has good reflexes, being on par with Adrien despite fencing for the first time. In "Syren", she makes "magicroons" for Tikki containing all the power ups from Miraculous spellbook. Also in “Bakerix”, she knows both approaches, modern and traditional, on baking, as well as how to handle cooking facilities. As Ladybug Ladybug has much more enhanced skills; speed, agility, and strength that she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and even a shield if she spins it fast enough. After an evil akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo, throw it to grab it, and remove the energy-charged it with, releasing it as a normal butterfly. She is skilled in hand to hand combat when fighting villains or Cat Noir when he ends up being controlled by one. She can climb up surfaces without her yo-yo since in "Stormy Weather", "Zombizou" and "Frightningale". Her yo-yo can also work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself in "Reverser". Even out of "Aqua Mode", Marinette is a good swimmer. Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. Though usually confused at first, her creativity and cleverness help enable her to perceive where the object can be used to help her achieve her goal, thinking up ideas and plans on her own. However, Lucky Charm drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. Aqua Form When accessing her aqua powers, Ladybug has the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. Ice Form When accessing her ice powers, Ladybug has the ability to move freely and quickly on the ice with her ice skates. Notes * The lineage of Sabine Cheng's parents and uncle is uncertain. * In China, wives do not usually take on their husband's surname, keeping their own. Children usually take the father's surname.